


You Really Got a Hold On Me

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Kylo, who is put into an arranged marriage by his consent to the princess of an overthrown planet, finds himself slowly having a change of heart. Though he is still the brooding and fear striking Commander of the First Order, he finds that over a span of time he has somehow grown a soft spot.





	You Really Got a Hold On Me

With forceful and heavy thuds echoing through the air, Kylo marched his way through the various halls of the brand new First Order base. His broad shoulders were held stiff and high as they faintly shifted with every step he took, his fists clenched at his sides. The entirety of his appearance exuded his growing impatience with this day as well as his unquestioned physical strength. Though most days his robes concealed his physique, his brooding posture and walk did him justice.

Despite their growing recovery from the destruction of Starkiller, the First Order still had days as scrambled as this, still had to deal with the Resistance just as they had before. No matter how much territory they gained or alliances they formed, the Resistance never seemed to diminish in the slightest. 

The stress was high on this particular afternoon, given the renewed efforts of the Resistance to tamper with the Order’s newest location. Given just how advanced the base was in terms of innovation, it was more than a saught after target. Much like today, Kylo was pulled from his preferred tasks in order to deal with yet another prisoner, hoping something would be divulged to his advantage. 

Stopping before one of the many cell blast doors, Kylo huffed out a deep breath as he turned to the two troopers standing guard. Both troopers bow their heads faintly as they keep their hands on their blasters.

“Sir.”

“The prisoner from the Resistance is in this cell?”

The troopers simultaneously nodded.

“Affirmed sir, the prisoner was brought in just an hour ago.”

Kylo sighed faintly from under his mask as he rolled his shoulders, attempting to loosen some of the knots between the blades. With just how significant this prisoner was considered, Kylo knew he would not be relieved of his duties for hours past the time he had originally intended.

“Very well.”

With a hiss the blast doors slid open as Kylo walked inside. Upon walking inside, Kylo was instantly hit with the overwhelming aura of aggrivation and contradicting fear. Despite their efforts to keep a brave face, Kylo already knew just how frightened they truly were beneath it all. 

Clasping his hands behind his back, Kylo circled around to meet the prisoners line of sight. Feeling the instant spike of both spite and anxiety exuding before him, Kylo smirked under his mask.  

“Well, well…another Resistance scum, unable to complete a mission.”

The prisoner scowled, squirming against their restraints.

“Wouldn’t need to be on a mission if you all had stayed where you were.”

Kylo huffed, “What an unusual response. I would expect something more…predictable.”

“The Resistance will-”

“Such as that.”

The prisoner stopped, pressing their lips into a firm line as they glared at Kylo. Just as the look appeared, Kylo raised his hand to the prisoners face. With a squirm and a stifled whimper, their defiance whilted to a strained defense. Focusing his energy, Kylo sneered under his mask.

“I know you are aware of the scavenger scum’s whereabouts, and so much more about your little rebellion.”

With a faint thrust of his palm forward the prisoners head jerked back, hitting the head rest behind them.

“And now, you will give it to me.”

The prisoners face contorted, their features crinkling with pressure as they attempted to cope with the pressure building inside their skull. No matter how desperately they tried to keep their strong facade, Kylo’s forceful push into their mind was far beyond what they could handle.

Kylo smirked underneath his mask as images started flowing into his own mind from the prisoner, revealing locations and new weapons as he picked through their memories. Just as the images of their family started to flash before Kylo’s psyche, he was suddenly met with another force inside his mind.

_“Kylo come home.”_

He shook it off, continuing his interrogation until that same soft voice echoed over the sound of the memories he was receiving. It was your voice.

_“Kylo please, it’s urgent, come home.”_

His jaw locked with a faint grit of his teeth as he tried to pull his focus harder into the prisoners mind. Aside from the squealing whimper and pleading of the prisoner, Kylo was getting nowhere. Their mind was littered with far too many memories Kylo deemed insignificant of the Resistance, none even somewhat pertaining to the scavenger he loathed so deeply. As he forced his power further into their mind, he was met with your voice once again.

 _“Please Kylo, it’s all I ask._ ”

Gritting his teeth once again, Kylo attempted to stay concentrated. Though it was likely that this prisoner was worth less than some of the janitorial droids that cleaned the base in terms of information, he couldn’t come to accept it. For months he had been scraping at every possible resource he could find and had managed to find little to nothing that would ultimately get him where he wanted. 

Then there was you. The Lady Ren. His wife.

For someone who had practically forced you into a union with him, he had hardly paid you any mind and scarcely spent time with you. Even with your vows witnessed and affirmed before the Supreme Leader, Kylo knew you wished to be just about anywhere else. With his reputation, your growing discontent even with your efforts to make it work and his lack of care for you, he knew your union was hanging by a thread. One wrong move on his part and you would likely be long gone, accepting whatever consequences awaited you.

Though marriage was not something he was knowledgable of or thrilled about, he knew at the very least that he did not want to lose you. For whatever reason, likely his possessive nature, he did not in any capacity want to let you slip away.

Dropping his hand from the prisoner he released a frustrated sigh as his shoulders tensed once again. Gasping in utter shock and relief, the prisoner’s body fell limp. Their muscles had strained with such purpose they had drained their energy from attempting to keep Ren out alone. Releasing deep breaths, they rested their head back as Kylo marched to the blast doors. 

Sliding open the doors revealed the same two troopers standing guard with their posture still stiff. Keeping his hands at his sides with a faint swing with every step he took, Kylo made his way before them.

“Assure the prisoner is met with another interrogation. They might still be useful yet. Alert General Hux. I have other duties to tend to.”

They both gave Kylo short nods, “Yes sir.”

Not bothering to look back, Kylo quickly made his way down the corridor as the troopers disappeared into the prisoners interrogation room. 

* * *

Storming back into the quarters, Kylo hastily removed his helmet with a hiss as the blast doors shut behind him. Instantly his eyes began to search the room frantically, wondering what could have possibly happened that you were so eager to get him back to your personal quarters. 

Taking a few steps further into the room, just as he was about to speak, he paused in his steps. As his head turned to the dining room he saw you standing in front of the table, sheepishly fiddling with your hands with a timid expression on your face. He arched a brow as he looked you over, noticing you were in no visible distress. Your aura was anxious, yet everything in your body language seemed at least mildly at ease.

Clearing your throat, you finally brought your eyes to meet Kylo’s.

“I-I know you’re very busy and I likely pulled you away from something very important-”

“Somewhat.”

You gulped, second guessing if you should carry on. Given how seriously Kylo took every piece of work that was given to him, you knew there was a risk that he would be livid in a matter of seconds once he knew why you brought him here. Feeling yourself start to faintly tremble, you looked to the floor trying to finish your speech in a rushed mumble.

“I just thought you needed a moment off since everything is so hectic lately and you haven’t slowed down and I thought you might appreciate someone doing something for you for once so I made you this.”

Even with Kylo’s force sensitivity and keen hearing, he was unsure if he truly understood anything that had just tumbled out of your mouth. Your nerves had rendered your speech into jibberish as far as he was concerned. As you stepped aside from the table however, Kylo found himself in utter surprise.

Behind you, displayed perfectly in the middle of the dining table, was what appeared to be a dark chocolate cake. Slowly Kylo took timid steps forward, as if unsure as to why you had a cake here in your quarters. As he approached, the surprise only grew as he finally saw the top of the chocolatey concotion reading “ _Happy Birthday Kylo!”_

His brows furrowed for a moment as he stared down at the frosted wording. Though they were said thousands of times, he hadn’t heard them ever directed to him in years. Words that no matter how many times he heard it around him, he had never once considered if they would ever be said to him again.

 _Today is my birthday_ , he thought to himself. In the same moment as it hit him, it seemed to weigh a little heavier on his thoughts. He had not acknowledged the day since he had turned to the Dark side, nor did he ever mention it to anyone before. The fact that you even knew or paid attention to the likely one time he had let it slip, was beyond any acknowledgement he was accustomed to receiving.

As his eyes wandered to the space beside the cake he found that the table was also covered in various types of paper. Considering everything around the base was mainly on holos or datapads, he knew there was likely only one place they could have come from. Your area of work with the youngest children brought into the First Order training programs. 

After you had reluctantly agreed to marry Kylo, sparing what was left of your planet, you found yourself bored in the mundane schedule the First Order had for you as Lady Ren. With some convincing on your behalf however, Kylo finally caved and gave you a job aboard the base, one he was sure you would enjoy and that many others did not seem to desire. A caregiver and teacher for the toddlers in the storm trooper program. If they were far too small or not yet fully conditioned to enter their training, they were brought to you.

Faintly he tilted his head as he tried to read the almost illegible letters one of the papers had scrawled across it.

“ _Hapy birdai Comander_ ”

Though his face remained blank, internally he chuckled faintly at the child’s attempt to write out his message. You had obviously been working with the children that were still toddlers, only being taught ideals of the Order and not yet trained in much of anything. His eyes continued to wander the table, observing each individual sheet of paper.

Nervously you bit your lip, watching him with anticipation. He was already holding a record for not storming away or scowling at you, but the blank expression on his face wracked your nerves more than either of those reactions. This was unable to be read, confusing. He could have been thinking anything as he eyed them all. 

Suddenly your eyes followed him as he pulled out one of the chairs from the table, scratching across the floor. With a faint grunt he seated himself in the chair, keeping his eyes still focused on the display before him.

Unsure of what he was going to do next you abruptly reached for a plate and dull knife you had set aside. Carefully, despite your trembling hand, you cut him a slice of the cake, flipping it gently onto the plate so it laid on its side. With a slight reach of your arm you placed the plate of cake in front of Kylo before instantly rushing into the kitchenette.

He remained still and silent as he watched you grab a glass from the cuboard and pour him some blue milk. Just as quickly as you had walked into the kitchen, you walked back towards Kylo gently placing the glass next to his plate. 

Returning to your cautious and timid mannerisms, you slowly sat in a chair beside him. Taking your seat you kept your eyes on Kylo as he picked up his fork and took his first bite of the cake. You weren’t sure what you were expecting to see, but the sudden pause and shift in his expression surely wasn’t it. 

Slowly his intense and unmoved eyes grew, his harsh expression softening as he slowly chewed the moist morsel of cake. Even though you had never witnessed Ren smiling, you were more than sure he was on the brink of cracking one as he seemed to savor in the flavor of the chocolate decadence. 

In his true fashion, he remained otherwise silent but easily showed you how he felt through his physical language. No longer taking conservative or cautious bites, Kylo started digging into the slice of cake. With every bite, a new glimmer of content flashed through his irises before he went in for another bite.

As minutes passed he went from one slice to the next, dwindling the cake down to almost crumbs. With every bite he took it seemed as though he temporarily released the child he once was, eagerly consuming the rush of sugar.

Still sitting beside him you smiled at him adoringly, resting a hand against your temple. Despite being wed to him, you had hardly seen him and when you did he never appeared so openly relieved or, dare you thought it, happy. For a man as tense and constantly guarded as him, to see the expression on his face now was like witnessing a shooting star. It was rare, but it was a welcomed surprise and brought forth only good feelings.

“So you like the cake?”

He paused for a moment from his eager motions of stabbing the fork into the cake as he slowly looked up to you again. Swallowing the bite that remained in his mouth he nodded quietly. You smiled in return as he began to eat another piece. 

Standing from your seat you took a few slow steps towards him, almost hesitating. Sighing faintly as to assure Kylo wouldn’t notice, you gave yourself a nod in confidence. Leaning down closer to his face, you gently placed a chaste kiss against his pale cheek. For your marriage, it was the first real act of intimacy that had been displayed even in the slightest.

_I’m glad he’s happy._

Kylo paused in his bites once again as he felt the warm feeling of your lips slip from his cheek, the words from your thoughts resonating in his head. Just as he mulled over the four simple words, he heard your feet lightly pad against the floor. Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched as you disappeared into the bedroom.

Suddenly the feeling that had taken over him as he scarfed every last piece of that cake, started to spread. A warm sort of sensation resonated through his chest as he watched you slip past the doorframe.

_She’s pleased…that I’m happy?_

He found himself staring at the doorframe, silently hoping you’d return to the table with him. Looking over to the clock on the holopad nearby, Kylo’s brows furrowed.

11:30 PM.

In a sense, his days and nights became so intermixed that he could never truly distinguish what time it was. He truly had been gone, not stopping for a second, for hours on end. Despite his absence and his lack of care towards you, you had obviously taken time out of your day in the hopes of making his. A day that he had been gone for almost entirely aside from this last 10 minutes. He turned back to look at the door to your bedroom, feeling his heart swell ever so slightly.

_She cares._

* * *

Nuzzling your head into your pillow, you tried to get comfortable. At the very least you knew you would sleep a little easier knowing Kylo was not angered by your attempt to do something for him. As much as you did not prefer the Order and were not ecstatic that Kylo Ren was your husband, you were bound and determined to make the best of what you had here. Even if it was the last thing you did, you refused to be miserable.

With a sigh your eyes slowly began to flutter shut as a soft smile spread on your lips. The covers slowly started to feel warmer as you pulled them over yourself, assuring you were as cozy as possible. 

Faintly you heard the sound of boots entering the room, softly thudding against the floor beneath your bed. The room fell defeaningly silent aside from the soft sounds of shuffling, the occasional rustle of fabrics. Assuming this was like any other night, you were sure Kylo was likely getting ready to go out once again. It seemed any time you did something for him that was what most would expect in a normal marriage, Kylo found an excuse to immediately leave. As if he was afraid to embrace the idea of truly having a real, tangible wife. 

That thought was soon put to rest however when you felt the mattress shift under you as the comforter rose from your side. There were a few more rustles from Kylo, likely making himself comfortable, until the room fell silent.

“…Thank you.”

Your eyes softly opened as you turned to look over your shoulder. Sure enough, Kylo was laying on his back next to you staring at the ceiling above you.

“Hmm?”

He swallowed, “Thank you…for the cake…and the cards.”

Slowly you turned yourself to face him with a soft and warm smile.

“Of course, it is your birthday after all.”

“…No one has ever considered me in such a selfless way.”

“Kylo, it’s just a cake…it’s not a big deal.”

“I know…”

Furrowing your brows faintly you looked him over, taking note of the expression on his face. Compared to how he usually appeared in your eyes, he seemed remarkably vulnerable in this moment. It seemed as though your small gesture was just enough to begin finally chiseling the wall Kylo had built around himself. Though his attitude was slowly shifting in your favor, it was such a slow burn you almost doubted it was actually happening. 

Scooting yourself closer to him, you shifted your head across your pillow.

“You deserve a little recognition every now and then.”

He turned his soft gaze to you, “As do you.”

You smiled faintly, you had most certainly broken through the wall with even this small gesture.

“I know I haven’t been present and I’m not the most…affectionate person…but I swear I value this union as much as you do.”

Gently placing a hand to his bicep, you slowly ran your hand up and down the skin with the same soft smile.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“What would you have me do for you?”

You shrugged lazily, “You don’t need to do much for me.”

“There must be something.”

You sighed, continuing your soft motions with your hand over his arm.

“Well, I would appreciate more of your time…maybe getting to weigh in more often. Considering how little I had to say about this union in the first place, I’d like to be heard.”

He nodded, “I can do that.”

You sighed in content, bringing yourself closer to him as you gently laid your head on his chest. Tensing for a moment as your (Y/H/C) hair rustled against his bare skin, Kylo watched you carefully. To say the least, this was the most physical contact he had had with anyone in years, not to mention contact meant to be romantic and endearing. 

“Ok…goodnight.”

He swallowed as he adjusted himself more comfortably on the mattress, assuring not to shift you.

“Goodnight.”

“And happy birthday.”

He faintly huffed out a chuckle, “Thank you.”

Though the movement was stiff and at first awkward, Kylo’s hand found its way to your back. Somewhat gently, he attempted to rub your back soothingly. Despite the start being rather uncomfortable, you found him slowly improving as his motions slowed and his touch eased off of you faintly. With content evident in your face, you slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

_Weeks later…_

Kylo sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his ebony locks.

“(Y/N)-”

“Kylo please, they’re harmless, what’s the big deal?”

“(Y/N) they can’t be around the actual operations of the base. They’re far too young.”

“They would be supervised.”

Kylo arched a brow at you as you pouted your lips and uncrossed your arms.

“Please Kylo.”

He avoided your eyes for a moment, attempting to look out of your single window in your quarters.

“No, you heard me.”

Carefully you pulled aside strands of his hair as you whispered in his ear. The shiver that traveled down his spine brought you a smirk of satisfaction.

“One visit to their classroom?”

He sighed, turning his gaze to meet yours again as you pulled back from him. The look in your eyes was enough as he put up one of his fingers between you.

“One visit.”

You smiled as the joy spread across your face.

“They’ll be so excited.”

“It’s one visit.”

“Right one.”

Kylo nodded before he gave you a soft kiss to the lips, a ritual he now followed before placing his mask over his head. You patted his arms gently before stepping back from him with a smile.

“Have a good day.”

“You too.”

With that he walked out into the halls, quickly jotting down a note in his datapad as he made his way to the main control room. After a few moments, Kylo finally strode into the room, observing the officers typing or chatting away as they looked to their monitors. 

Walking past all of the officers to the center of the room, Kylo stood before Hux with his hands clasped behind his back.

“General Hux.”

“Ah Ren, it’s about time you showed up. We need to cover-”

Just as Hux was about to speak, his datapad suddenly blared at him. Quirking a brow he looked to the screen, instantly looking to Kylo.

“A visit to the toddlers is on your schedule?”

Kylo remained still, thanking the stars that his mask concealed his faint blush.

“What of it?”

Hux snorted faintly, “My, my…even Kylo Ren has a soft spot.”

Kylo glared as Hux gave him a smirk.

“Your wife has achieved what many wouldn’t dare. Remind someone to have an award of honor in line for her.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as Hux began walking off with his datapad, gesturing to Kylo with his fingers. Reluctantly Kylo followed behind him, knowing well he would never hear the end of this. All of that aside, he was making progress with you and you with him. No matter what his comrades thought of it he was, in his own way, happy. Truly happy and entirely at your beckon call. 


End file.
